


A breath of relief

by T_U_N_A



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Jikook Fluff Week, Jikook Week, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jungkook is a confident gay, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Platonic Soulmates Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, jimin is not a condifent gay till drunk, yoongi legit cant see tae loves him help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_U_N_A/pseuds/T_U_N_A
Summary: Jimin got broken up with, and Tae had been trying to cheer him up. Jimin finally agrees to leave their apartment, not knowing he will meet a man, God took his time sculpting, named jungkook. They get to fall in love, find hope and have crazy fun adventures thanks to Tae. Tae gets a breath of relief as he sees jikook manifesting their love while struggling with his own love life.“Were you planning not to tell me I have actually to communicate with someone I don't know??! What the hell, Tae,” Jimin stands up, actually mad.“Minnie…are you on crack? We are communicating right now, wtf?” Tae scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.“But you are my soulmate, my chingu mi amoni Watashi no Tomodachi, and it’s easy to talk with you. Whereas a cookie calls for awkward conversation, and I don’t want awkward conversations,” Jimin crosses his hands, not commenting on the crack comment.“Stop overreacting, Jimin, you're a social butterfly, and literally everyone loves you or falls in love with you,” Tae said with a blank face.“Kim Taehyung if you think I won’t—“IN OTHER WORDS, I thought up this au one night thanks to the BTS winter 2020 where jikook look like a couple and straight-up look in love.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Jackson Wang, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Jackson Wang, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. comminication... I dont like it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughbeatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughbeatz/gifts).



> Please look up BTS winter package jikook to know and see them how I see them. I had a different story but loved how this is going, so I'm going to leave it like this.  
> @ughbeatz is someone who I appreciate for commenting and making me wanna write more, so this one is for them.  
> I have accidentally written like 10 pages single and 21 double spaced so... let's start  
> I'm really excited to shared this with everyone ill also be posting other content

“Come on, Minnie, you’re such a brat,” Tae said, trying to drag Jimin out their apartment door.  
“No! Tae, why can’t I just stay home?” Jimin says, trying to keep his grip on the door frame.  
Jimin isn’t going to last any longer. Jimin and Tae have been at this for 15 minutes.  
“‘Cuz, then you’re going to start thinking about Choi Hye-Yeon, and then you’ll be sad,” he pouts. “I don’t want my Lil Minnie sad.”  
Jimin has nothing to say... Tae is right, but Jimin won’t let him know that. The last thing we need is a cocky Taehyung.  
“But I’m a homebody Tae, I like to be home and alone watching senseless shows and movies” pinky finger slips off. Hence, Jimin has four left before Tae wins.  
“Oh, shut up. It’s a Friday, Jimin, and you just aced one of your dance classes! we have to celebrate!” Tae announces out loud.  
“Let’s celebrate at home and invite the boys then since we celebrate for me, then I wanna celebrate at home, “ Jimin says, starting to sweat a little.  
“I didn’t ask what you wanted to do. I told you what we are going to do” Tae yanks harder, earning one more finger slipping.  
“This is completely unfair and without my consent AND CONSENT IS EVERYTHING TAE,” Jimin grunts out, holding on for dear life.  
“Consent is great, but I just want my babi out of the house after a long week,” he throws Jimin the puppy eyes.  
That’s when Jimin realized he’d lose.  
Tae and Jimin have known each other since diapers, and even their parents were best friends. So it’s only normal that they know what to do to crack each other. Tae and Jimin are soulmates, and sometimes they can sense when something is wrong with one another. They have the most powerful bond and friendship; it's genuinely unbreakable.  
Tae isn’t new to this rodeo. He knows Jimin can never resist his puppy eyes or his small pout.  
So it only makes sense that Jimin let’s go of the doorframe and slams into tea. Lossing this battle.  
“That’s not fair. You know I have a soft heart,” Jimin pouts. “Sometimes I can’t stand you, I swear Taehyung” before taking back his arm from Tae.  
“Yeah, well, I still didn’t forget about our dumpling fight,” Tae says while looking away as if remembering their petty fight.  
“Whatever,” Jimin rolls his eyes “what’s the plan anyway.”  
Tae finally stops being overdramatic. “I didn’t expect actually to get you out the door,” Jimin scoffs, “but it’s still pretty early for anything crazy, and it's nice-ish weather. Let’s go for a little walk and then call up the boys.”  
“You dragged me out for a walk, really, Tae? Do I look like a dog to you? I don’t need to go for a walk,” Tae lets out a deep laugh before replying.  
“Well, you sure are the cutest dog I’ve ever had” he goes to pet Jimin's head before Jimin stops him by grabbing his wrist before it touches Jimin's head.  
“IF you know what is best for you, you better not pat my head, or I swear to god Tae” Tae knows how to push Jimin's buttons, but he’s learned his lesson from teasing him and calling him short. It took a lot of begging, apologizing, and snack he bought with his allowance to get Jimin to even look at him.  
Tae takes back his hand”...anyway, I’ll grab my camera, and we can do a mini photoshoot. My professor told me to stop taking pictures of trees and landscapes so let me use you just this once, please.”  
“You're lucky I’m not in a bad mood. Hurry up,” Jimin rolls his eyes.  
Tae quickly throws a small finger heart at Jimin before rushing into their apartment.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Tae checks his camera to make sure the memory isn’t full.  
Once they got to the park, however, clouds started rolling in.  
“I hope we can still get good pictures before it starts to rain.  
“Right, or at least by the time kookie comes,” Tae glances around, looking for him.  
Cookie? Cookie? Who the hell is cookie?!  
“So, are you just not going to explain who cookie is and why his name is a cookie, or should I ask them myself?” Jimin goes to sit on a bench and cross his legs.  
“ Wait, perfect! Stay still,” Tae grabs his camera, quickly snapping a picture of his confused friend.  
“You look great, Jimin. Holy shit, the tan coat really compliments you.” Tae continues to take more pictures and even goes as far as getting on the ground.  
“Tae, get your ass off the floor, it's dirty, and people are looking” Jimin is getting embarrassed for his friend and all the attention he’s getting.  
“Fine, I got my shots anyway, and I can put my ass wherever I like Jimin” he quickly gets up and dusts himself off.  
“You know what- I'm not even going to comment. Anyway, what’s a cookie, and why are they coming here” Jimin takes his hand through his hair ruffles.  
“He’s a human, and his name is Jungkook. He’s supposed to help me with this project” Tae looks through his camera roll “look, this one is good “ he leans to show jimin.  
“Were you planning not to tell me I have actually to communicate with someone I don't know??! What the hell, Tae,” Jimin stands up, actually mad.  
“Minnie…are you on crack? We are communicating right now, wtf?” Tae scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.  
“But you are my soulmate, my chingu mi amoni Watashi no Tomodachi, and it’s easy to talk with you. Whereas a cookie calls for awkward conversation, and I don’t want awkward conversations,” Jimin crosses his hands, not commenting on the crack comment.  
“Stop overreacting, Jimin, you're a social butterfly, and literally everyone loves you or falls in love with you,” Tae said with a blank face.  
“Kim Taehyung if you think I won’t—“  
“Tae,” someone screams and starts making their way towards them. Jimin isn’t physically ready to interact with people who aren’t in his group. People who aren’t in his friend group take a lot of energy, and his people’s radar is already low. You have to read them and see how they are, see if they are crazy, see the real them, and that definitely takes a lot of energy Jimin doesn't have.  
“Kookie,” Tae stands up, trying to avoid a pissed off Jimin.  
“You made it” he pets Jungkook’s head once he’s close to him.


	2. Embarrassment: Blanket kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: tae got jimin to go outside finally, and jungkook just came to the park.  
> “Tae,” someone screams and starts making their way towards them. Jimin isn’t physically ready to interact with people who aren’t in his group. People who aren’t in his friend group take a lot of energy, and his people’s radar is already low. You have to read them and see how they are, see if they are crazy, see the real them, and that definitely takes a lot of energy Jimin doesn't have.  
> “Kookie,” Tae stands up, trying to avoid a pissed off Jimin.  
>  “You made it” he pets Jungkook’s head once he’s close to him.

“Tae,” someone screams and starts making their way towards them. Jimin isn’t physically ready to interact with people who aren’t in his group. People who aren’t in his friend group take a lot of energy, and his people’s radar is already low. You have to read them and see how they are, see if they are crazy, see the real them, and that definitely takes a lot of energy Jimin doesn't have.  
“Kookie,” Tae stands up, trying to avoid a pissed off Jimin.  
“You made it” he pets Jungkook’s head once he’s close to him. 

One day that’s going to get his ass in trouble. Jimin thinks before finally turning around to meet kookie.

Everything goes slow from them catching each other’s eyes to Jungkook, smiling his full smile and showing full white teeth out.   
Hollyshit, god sure took time to sculpt this human out. From his jawline to his bunny teeth.   
Jimins mouth drops in disbelief. There’s no way a man can look this good and perfect.   
“Hi, I’m Jeon Jungkook. I’m a sophomore and 20 years old. Nice to meet you,” bowing a little  
Jimin blinks really fast before coming to his senses.  
“H-hi, I’m Park Jimin. I’m a sophomore and 21 years old,” he blushes.  
“Oh! That means I can call you Hyung! Can I call you that?” Jungkook says already talking formally with Jimin.  
Honey, you can call me whatever you like, that’s for sure.  
“Uh yeah, sure. Nice to meet you,” Jimin awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.   
“WAIT” Tae yells  
They both look frantically towards him.  
“You guys look so good together! Pose with each other real quick,” Tae hand gesturing them to get close to each other.  
Jimin can smell the gears turning in his idiotic friend’s head. Tae has a plan, and Jimin is scared to find out what it is.  
“Really, Hyung? Okay, let’s take pictures together, okay, Jimin Hyung?” Jungkook's eyes were basically sparkling.  
Jimin gulps, looking at the gleaming boy. If he was struggling over Tae’s puppy eyes, he’s definitely going to die over this kid’s.  
“Uh,” Jimin side glances over to see Tae smirking a little. Oh god, this bitch knows what he's doing.  
“Please, Hyung! I’ll treat you to a meal sometime” JK grabs at Jimins hands.  
Oh god, Jimin definitely won’t win. His hands are so big yet soft..probably, not the only thing big…  
Jimin blinks quickly, astonished at what he just thought to himself.  
“Fine,” he drags out the word, “ I'm not surprised you and Tae became friends that fast.”   
Jungkook lets out a chuckle.  
And that, everyone, is when Park Jimin realized this man in front of him might have just revived his broken heart. His heartbeat is thumping so loudly in his ear.  
“If you guys are done falling in love with each other, I would like to start taking pictures, please,” Tae knew what he was doing. He knew that would cause his friend’s face to become ablaze from embarrassment. Thankfully for Jimin, only his ears turned red.  
“Shut up,” Jimin said, turning away from Jungkook so he can’t see his blush.  
Once again, Jimin is graced with Jungkook's chuckle.  
Jungkook wraps his arm around Jimin's shoulder and brings him close.  
Jimin looks toward where Jungkook is and starstruck at how close they are standing.  
“Wow, your outfits kinda suit each other! It's almost like you guys were fated to meet or something” Tae throws a wink towards Jimin.  
That’s it. I'm going to kill him once we get back home.  
Before Jimin can yell at him, Tae shouts out a command, “Can you guys stay like that but face me.”  
“Sure, Hyung,” Jungkook smiles before looking away from Jimin.  
Oh god,  
Jimin tries to let out a breath of relief. Being this close to this man is not suitable for his heart or health.  
“Perfect! You guys fit so well together,” Tae squeaks out before looking at the pictures he took.  
”a few more.”   
Jungkook, untold, and naturally puts his hands on Jimin's waist. Of course, Jimin jerks away a little and freezes. He is standing in front of the Gorgeous guy, and his hands are around his waist, pulling closer… what else was Jimin supposed to do. Jimin goes entirely still, arms unsure where to be placed. So Jungkook guides his hands to where his shoulder and neck meet.   
If anyone saw them without context, they’d look like a couple that's about to kiss.   
Jimin stares wide-eyed at Jungkook.  
“Wow, you guys are really pulling off the couple look.”   
Jimin didn’t get the chance to attack Tae before Jungkook started to say something.  
“We do, don’t we?” he said, bringing Jimin even closer.   
HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. IS HE FLIRTING!? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I SAY BACK?!?  
This is where Jimin wishes his social skill come in, but of course, he’s there with his mouth gaping open like a fish. Open and shut.  
Jimin was frozen, looking up towards him.   
Why is he such a confident gay? It’s making Jimin a panic gay. Jimin’s confidence gay only comes out when he’s drinking, and so do his social skills apparently.  
Thankfully Tae got him out of the situation.   
“Any..ways did you wanna get any shots in Kookie?” He said, dragging Jimin to his side.   
Jimin can finally breathe. Maybe Tae saw him turn purple from not breathing in.   
“Oh Yeah! I got a few pictures from my brother playing basketball” Jungkook smiled.  
“Well, then I guess we're done for now. I should call the boys and see what’s up with them.” He interlocked his arms with Jimin before sitting down on a bench.   
Probably best because Jimins legs were going to give out any minute.   
Jungkook came and sat down next to Jimin. Whelp there goes relaxing, I guess Jimin thought.   
“What did you guys plan for?” Crossing his leg so that his leg can brush upon Jimins.  
“Well, I had to beg this one to come out, but I didn’t think he’d actually give in, so nothing much actually.” Tae points at Jimin before poking his cheek.  
“Im hungry, so why don’t we go eat so I can treat Jimin for posing with me” Jungkook smiles.   
It’s at that moment, his stomach captures their attention and makes a loud noise. Jimins stomach sounded like a whale.  
To say Jimin isn’t embarrassed to the point of wanting to run back to their apartment would be a lie. However, Jimin blushes and shifts closer to Tae to hide.   
Jungkook and Tae start to laugh, and Jimin can’t be mad, but he sure is embarrassed.  
“ Wow, your stomach definitely agreed just now. You must be starving Hyung,” Jungkook says  
“He better be. We fought for 15 plus minutes to haul his ass out the door. Come on, let’s go. I want pork grinds” Tae gets up, and due to their arms being linked, so does Jimin.   
Jimin hasn’t uttered a word and isn’t planning on it till he’s done being embarrassed.   
“I’m not paying for your’s Tae. I said only Jimin's name, so I’m paying for only His,” Jungkook says, standing up, blowing into his hands to warm them a little.   
Tae pouts a Smidget and does his puppy eyes. If Tae ever starts dating anyone, they're going to spoil this kid even if they don’t want to. Tae would convince them with just a look. Yoongi hyung is done for.  
“Ugh, why not. You’ve known me longer,” Tae crosses his hand over his chest. “How can you be so rude.”   
Jimin rolls his eyes, still too embarrassed to say anything.   
“Oh, shush, your eyes won’t work on me. Besides, I promised Jimin. Didn’t I?” Jungkook says, looking towards Jimin.   
“You sure did. Sorry, taetae, you lose this time,” Jimin smiles, seeing Tae stomp his feet like a kid throwing a tantrum.   
Jimin giggles a little before letting go of his hand and getting in front of him. Jimin pinches Tae's cheeks and tugs on them a little to tease him.   
“Stop being a baby hyungie will treat you another time, okay?” Jimin says, still laughing.  
Tae perks up at that. Of course, he does. After Jimins breakup, Jimin has done nothing but stay in and barely eat. Not even the snacks Tae buys. And Tae buys a lot because Jimin likes to steal his.  
“Okay! You can’t take it back, okay? Pinky promise,” Tae says, pinky all ready out for Jimin to link.   
They pinky promise, copy it and stamp it.   
Someone clears their throat.  
“Oh... I didn’t realize you guys were that close,” Jungkook says, rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness.   
“Yeah, we are super close,” Jimin says, not understanding the mood.  
“Yeah, no... Well, yes, we are close because we are soulmates,” Tae says, wrapping his arm around Jimin's shoulders. “But we’re platonic soulmates, so” Tae wiggles his eyebrows, but Jimin doesn’t catch it.   
However, he does catch Jungkook’s ears turning red. But it’s Jimin, and he’s clueless therefore thinks it’s because of how cold it’s gotten.   
“Oh—“ Jungkook starts before he's cut off.  
“Tae, let’s go. I think Kookie is cold; his ears are turning red. Lead us to the restaurant.” Jimin says  
It’s silent for a few seconds, then Tae starts laughing to the point Jimin has to hold him up to make sure he doesn’t fall. Because JImin knows he won’t help his ass up.  
Jungkooks cheeks get slightly pink.  
“Oh my god… oh my— oh god Jimin, you kill me,” Tae says hold his stomach. “I think I laughed so hard I lost a lung PHEW. Oh god, my lung is in America” Tae finally calms down.  
“I don’t get it… did I miss something?” Jimin turns to Kookie, but he’s looking away and not making eye contact.  
Jimin is confused about what's happening. He doesn’t think what he said about it being cold is so funny that Tae would laugh that hard? So what did he miss?  
“It’s okay, Jimin” Tae lets out a little laugh, “let’s go before Jungkookie turns any redder from the “cold."   
Before Jimin can answer, Jungkook is already walking away.   
“Hey, cold genius, it’s this way,” Tae waves him over.  
Jungkook turns back and walks in front of them.  
“Jimin, you’re really dense, huh” Tae whispers. Jimin doesn’t know why, but he also whispers, “to what do you mean.”   
“Jimin, you can’t be serious? Do you need a whole sign to tell you?” He whispers yells  
“I guess so because I don’t know what the sign is supposed to tell me?!?!  
“Oh, never mind, you’ll find out sooner if not later,” Tae rolls his eyes.  
Jimin really is dense. He needs to be told, or he can’t get the message. If you like him, you need to say it to him because he thinks you’re nice. He likes to be reinsured of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im basically jimin I won't lie, but isn't he so soft I canttttt. I hope you guys are still reading, and this makes you laugh a little. I want to start leaving quotes that bts have said that I love and want to share. the title is called Embarrassment but that's also one of their old song called blanket kick  
> BTS QUOTE:  
> "Even if you’re not perfect, you’re limited edition.”
> 
> (this is actually a song lyric from DO YOU by RM but I really love it because it's so deep and meaningful)


End file.
